Teenage lusts
by lust love and pain
Summary: Hormones can be very hard to control. ..even for izaya. One day, During gym class izaya finds himself becoming very. .excited. Unable to contain himself he Slips back to the locker rooms for some secret, personal fun. . But what happens when. Certain brute discovers him? Rated m for language and lots of smut.


**Hey guys, thanks for checking out My story. I decided to do a little side story unrelated to love and pain. Rest assured the chapter will be up soon,(for you who read it) if you haven't read it and don't intend to. You might as well just skip to the story. Either way, this is just a small story for me to practice my erotica since there's a scene coming up in a few chapters of love and pain. Pits been a while since I wrote stuff like this so sorryif it sucks.**

**Note: I know both of them are a it OOC but that's because some of this was based around a. . .aha fantasy I had about my friends am it's characters. Ehe xD enjoy my perverted thoughts guys.**

* * *

Izaya's crimson eyes followed the blond's every movement, his gaze rarely leaving him. It was gym time, The majority of the class was joining in a game of dodge ball, Though the raven has already gotten himself out on purpose. He had 'sacrificed' himself to save Shinra. Though, He had no desire to play himself. He only had the desire to watch.

He growled faintly to himself, why did it have to be gym? Why of all bloody classes? Sure it was his last period but still, Why couldn't it have been math or history?! See. .

Gym was never a big deal for izaya, not his favorite class or even his worst one either. Honestly to him it was just another class.

But at the moment, it was hell. As one would say, his hormones were raging and he had trouble keeping his mind from. . 'wandering'.

In a regular class he would let his mind wander as much as he wanted to. He could simply hide any type of bulge with his backpack. And besides, the Teachers and Students knew better than to disturb him. But here, in the gym, there were people everywhere. There was no escaping from the Crowd of people, at least not yet. .

So for now he watched Shizuo, the boy had always caught his eye. He could easily watch him for hours on end. But he wouldn't admit had a thing for the brute; the blond was one of the main things that drove his lust, always invading his dreams and sometimes, like now, even the waking world. Of course, if you were to ask him, he'd simply blame it on teenage hormones, and, the fact that the majority of the guys in the school weren't exactly attractive.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he watched the brute easily get out five more people. Quietly he admired the shine of his skin, the sweat dripping down his face; a devilish smile streaked across his face as an idea popped into his head. What other 'games' could make his skin that sweaty?

Just then, the game ended. Though only to start again.

Izaya took his chance, knowing the chaos of the moving crowd would draw attention away from him slipping back into the locker silently prayed to a god yhat he didnt believe in, that there would be no one in there.

Without drawing too much attention, he slowly slipped into the room.

It was silent. There was no soft murmur of lingering students or even any teachers either.

Perfect!

He smirked to himself and slowly stalked to the bathroom. -Locked.

shit! What do I do now?! He twitched slightly in dismay and looked to the bench. It'd have to do. The game wouldn't be over for quite some time and teachers almost never came into the locker room when there was no students in it.. . So it should be safe. For now anyway.

Without hesitation, Izaya slipped over to the bench. Within moments his gym shorts and boxers were pulled down and off, simply sing discarded on the floor.

He was only half hard and could probably stop now, usually he could think of something totally repulsive and go back to being flaccid. But at this moment, that wasn't in his abilities, no matter how hard he tried, the only thing that came to mind was him. . The crazy strong brute, the person who didn't see his own attractiveness the one person who hated his guts. . Shizu-chan.

There was just something so. .sexy about him, maybe it was the fact that Izaya could never figure out just what he would do. He smirked faintly, his hand starting a gradual pumping motion on his now hard member. A shudder passed through the male, as his mind wandering into one of his favorite fantasies of the monster. . .

The harsh material of the rope held back the raven's struggling. "what the fuck Do you think you're doing?!" He hissed, watching as hands roughly roamed around the student's bare pale body. He felt a pair of lips and a tongue, along with a set of teeth almost viciously attacking his neck.

Though most people would have found this painful but to Izaya it was a pained pleasure.

The assault paused for a moment, "Exactly what it looks like." A deep, seductive voice purred in his ear. He felt a hand slowly slink down to where his pants should have been, where they were was a mystery.

The tone of the voice earned a shudder from the teen, "s-stop." Izaya growled, trying to lay his blazing gaze on his captor. Apparently, the person obliged, pulling back from the raven's neck.

His red gaze was met with a heated, lustful honey brown gaze that seemed to greedily devour the entire sight of Izaya's naked vulnerable body-

He broke out of his fantasy, slowing the pumping to a lazy stroke. A tought wracked his mind. .

I wonder what his eyes would look like when clouded with lust. . .the thought of the blonde's eyes staring at him lustfully, loving the sight of his bare frame. It was almost enough to throw him over the edge. But he resisted, not wanting the fun to end right at this moment.

He groaned, slowly starting to resume the pumping motion, his hand slowly sliding along the sensitive flesh. His hand gently sliding down the stiffened shaft. Every movement, no matter how small sent sparks of pleasure through him. Just a breath of air would make him squirm and whimper.

Barely even attached to the real world his motions came more ragged and rough. . Again he faded back into the fantasy.

"h-hhhh!" izaya moaned breathlessly as he felt the strong hand clasped around his now rock hard erection. In a swift motion his hand started to pump at the throbbing appendage. His hand somewhat gently rubbing it.

Soft whimpers and moans escaped his slightly parted lips, the hand slowly starting to speed up his lustful motions. "g-god!" he hissed, a bliss filled shudder passing through his pale body. A faint chuckle came from the fake blonde, "and to think you were so into resisting before. . " he whispered against his ear. The pale teen shivered, his light blush darkening. "s-shut up." he managed to hiss through his breathless and lustful moans.

The response he got was dark chuckle, suddenly the pace his hand was moving sped up, the motions becoming almost ruthless. "A-Ahhh!"The moan echoed through the room. Izaya's red eyes shot open in surprise and pleasure. Waves of the feeling seemed to wash from his member all the way through his body. The experience was like a mini orgasm. "h-haaaah! S-shizu-c-chan!" He couldn't help but groan his kidnapper's name in bliss. The feeling was just too intense.

Just As quick as the treatment started, it ended.

Actually,

All of the movement ceased.

The raven let out a whine of disapproval, his body screaming for release. His pants were the only thing heard for quite a while. Finally, shizuo's voice broke through the silence.

"Tell me you want it. ." he whispered, "tell me how fucking bad you want it." his hand was slowly rubbing the firm erection.

Another shudder of excitement passed through him.

He spoke the words not only in the fantasy but in the real world too, "I-I want more. ." izaya whispered, a soft whine escaping his was quite a site, his pale face flushed with lust and effort, his red eyes closed tightly and his lovely face contorted into a look of pleasure and bliss. His hand slowly, almost teasingly stroking the throbbing member. Oh yes, indeed a sight. "I-I want it so bad. . .s-shizu-chan. ." he moaned his name with need.

That's when something made izaya freeze, a sound, or rather a voice. His blazing red eyes, clouded with lust and wanting shot open. .only to be met by a red faced, obviously startled and embarrassed shizuo.

"u-uh," he stumbled over his words,

The raven's pale and flawless skin heated up, turning a bright pink.

Oh god. Oh. . .god.

He had seen him, not only that but he had HEARD him. As if being caught masturbating wasn't bad enough, now being caught masturbating about that person was a totally different story!

The two stared at each other for a second, neither of the two even sure what the hell to say to each other.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

After a few moments, izaya managed to say something. "s-sorry I-I u-uhm. . "

'Sorry? For what?' a voice in the back of his mind snapped, 'what that hey, sorry that I'm incredibly attracted to you?' the voice snickered.

'or perhaps you're apologizing for how many times you've woken up at night, aching for him to touch you?'

His blush darkened, realizing How stupid he must sound for apologizing. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the approaching students. Gym had ended.

His eyes widened a bit, oh god no!

Quickly he grabbed his shorts and boxers, but he had no time at all to put them on. Within seconds shizuo had grabbed his wrist, leading him to the bathroom. There was a loud metal clanking noise as the handle broke.

Without a second thought the blonde pushed him in, closing the door behind them. The teen stumbled, clutching his clothes. "h-hey!" he hissed, hating being handled so roughly.

"shut up." his voice was a lot harsher than expected.

The tone made izaya cringe. For a moment there he had forgotten the situation he was in. There was another brief silence, "so. .care to explain?" shizuo said at last.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." izaya retorted, trying to sound convincing. Honestly he didn't believe he could fool the most gullible person on earth right now.

"yeah you do flea. Now stop with the lies,"

Silence.

Izaya said nothing , his brownish red gaze fixed to the floor, and his clothes clutched to his chest. Barely concealing his Raging hard on. Besides, shizuo had already clearly seen it what was the point?

"izaya, tell me." he repeated, but yet again izaya said nothing.

Really, what could he say 'hey shizuo from the day I met you I've wanted you to fuck me'? Aha. No.

After a while of waiting, the blond sighed, seeming to give up.

Then he did something unexpected, he leaned over, gently biting into Izaya's flesh.

The bite earned a gasp from the student, his eyes widening. "you know. .your embarrassment is actually quite sexy. . Izaya." he whispered against his ear, gently biting his earlobe.

Sell this was quite a turn off events.

With slight hesitation his hands slowly slid down Izaya's half dressed frame, down to his hips. The suggestive movements sent chills up Izaya's spine, his member throbbing hard, desperate for some type of attention.

He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Shizuo roughly slamming him against the wall of a bathroom stall. "now louse. . ." the older teen whispered harshly, "tell me. .tell me what you want." A devious smirk played on his lips, his honey colored eyes were tinted with desire. After a moment, the raven finally answered. "I-I. " He closed his red eyes,barely believing what he was saying, "I. . I want you to fuck me." He whispered.

The smirk widened, "what'd ya say? I didn't hear you." he purred.

Izaya growled, his eyes flashing open, the blush returning to his porcelain like skin. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against his ear, he whispered lustfully. "Fuck me."

Part of him was wary of saying this, shizuo could easily take all of this and make his life hell.

Then again, shizuo had never been exactly tactical or clever, ruining his life would be more like what izaya would do. However, he never could expect what shizuo would do next.

A chuckle came from shizuo, "as you wish." He whispered, quickly he was pulling into a stall. "it might not be the most romantic place to fuck." shizuo smirked "buts it's something."

Izaya shivered at his words.

Was this honestly happening?

Was he seriously going to let the blonde fuck him?

Well, he hoped so.

Maybe all of his lust would finally leave him, he could focus on enjoying the reactions of his humans Instead of mooning over shizuo all the damn time.

Shizuo's cool hands slid down The teen's bare sides, he had discarded the piece of clothing few moments ago, leaving the raven exposed and gently, the older male laid down small butterfly kisses on his neck. Every so often lapping at the skin, making the oh whimper in arousal.

Suddenly, he felt his teeth sink into his skin, leaving a mark. "mmm. . ." he gently licked the dark bite mark. Izaya moaned faintly in Pained pleasure as He felt shizuo bite again into the flesH.

Very slowly he felt the kisses moving downwards, reaching his pale chest. "so adorable. ."he whispered as he slowly ran his tongue over the other's nipple "n-no-!" he gasped sharply as shizuo took the pink bug into his mouth, twisting and pinching the other.

"s-shizu-chaahh!" he turned a dark shade of red he felt the blond reach down to where his hips were, and more importantly where his 'prized posession' was.

"mmm. . " a dark chuckle came from him as took the majority of his member inside is mouth, izaya wasn't small, and he wasn't huge either. "n-nahaaaah!" Izaya's eyes widened, unable to hold it back he let out a groan of pleasure. Sparks of pleasure shot through him as he felt the warm soft tongue slid against his own cock. Instinctively Izaya's hands went to his head, fingers intertwining in his golden colored hair.

"oh god. . ." he whispered under his breath as the movemewould isn't cease, the feeling starting to rise and seem to become more intense.

Then with no warning at all, he pulled away. He sat up a bit and gently pressed his own soft lips against he future informant's?

One hand wandered go his still wet member, while the other traveled up to Izaya's face. He blinked, as shizuo positioned about three fingers at his mouth. " open your mouth." the blond commanded.

Obliging,he took the fingers into his mouth. He knew well what this was leading to. Though of course saliva might not be the best lube, it was still better than nothing. And way more logical than using something painful like what he had read in a fantiction. A couple can used Melted sugar, as a lube. At the time he couldn't help but think how painful and illogical it would be, practically using molten sugar. Then again, he had decided before that it was probably an 11 year old yaoi fan with no Real experience with gay sex.

Either way,saliva was far better than nothing! He told himself.

As soon as his fingers entered his mouth he began to suck on them, covering then in a thick coat of drool, He wanted to make it as easy as he could on himself.

He already knew how painful anal could be for either sex, though he hadn't done it himself, he had studied about it online.

Soon, he withdrew his fingers. "get down." he murmured, the stall Was one of the bigger ones, so there was a hell a lot more room than the others. With slight nervousness, he obeyed, getting down on the ground. he leaned against the wall, legs spread slightly. The blond soon followed, kneeling down and spreading the raven's legs further. "this might feel uncomfortable." he murmured,not meeting his gaze.

He let out a soft sound as he felt his slippery fingers prod at his opening. With slight trouble his first Finger slid into the future informant, earning a soft whimper. He bit his lip as he felt it slowly move inside of him. Not long did shizuo Add another. This time theteen winced, not used to being. Stretched.

He let out another soft whimper of pain as he felt the fingers do a scissoring motion. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Well, at least he cared enough to actually prepare him. He could easily just force himself on him, not caring whether it was painful for him or not.

Suddenly something jolted izaya out of his thoughts.

It was a sudden strong surge of pleasure, his eyes snapped open. "s-shizu-chan!" he hissed, eyes wide.

The blonde's honey colored eyes flicked up to the teen's face. "hmmm?" he asked,twitching at the sound of the hated nic-name. "t-there." he whispered frantically, Anxious to feel that intense pleasure again.

A smirk covered his face "fine then. ." he snickered, suddenly rubbing both fingers against the boy's prostate.

"a-ahh!" he moaned shakily, his red eyes wide In bliss. He barely noticed when shizuo added a final finger.

Slowly he rocked his hips, soon getting used to the Feeling of something inside of him. He panted softly, moans escaping his lips every time his fingers brushed against his Prostate. Sparks of pleasure flew through him, making his muscles tense in bliss.

"s-shizu-chan!"he hissed frantically to the fake blonde "I-I!" he was cut off by another loudish moan, hoping the brute would get what he was trying to say.

Apparently he did.

He quickly slid his fingers out of Izaya's Body, leaving the boy panting and gasping for air.

He chuckled, "damn, you're so fucking sexy when you're like that." the edge of his lips twitched ". . .lets see if I can get you to that stage again," he he quickly stripped off his remaining clothing. To Izaya's surprise, and pleasure, he was already quite hard.

Heheh. . .

Perfect.

As if he had Already done any of this before, the raven leaned forward, slowly taking the throbbing piece of flesh into his warm and wet mouth. The fake blonde's eyes widened and he gasped slightly in surprise, he looked down at him, his eyes widened a bit on shock. He hadnt expected this from izaya, ever since he had found him in the locker room he had taken on quite a shy role.

He shuddered as he saw a devious smirk spread across the teenager's pale face, his crimson eyes lighting up mischievously.

Oh yes, this would be fun. . .so. .fucking fun.

Izaya let out a faint moan, his tongue brushing against his pulsing member. His lips slid against the flesh as he began to bob his head. This was the actual first time he had done anything on the lines of this, so he was some what sloppy when it came to sucking him off.

Though shizuo didn't seem to really care or notice. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted into a look of pleasure. Soft Raspy moans escaped his lips ever so often, sending chills of excitemend through the boy. As if that wasnt eough, The look sent sparks through his body. He never thought he would actually be doing this with shizu-chan of all people, to him, all of this felt like a fantasy.

He shivered in anticipation and started to quickly coat shizuo's cock in a thick coat of drool. He submerged it in a pool of spit, being as generous as possible withe the 'homemade' lube. Again, he had figured he might as well try to make his first time as pleasureful possible.

Again, he had figured he might as well try to make his first time as pleasureful possible.

Suddenly the well built teen pulled away from him, he blinked, glancing up at him, somewhat confused.

Had he did something wrong?

Maybe he accidentally let his teeth scrape him?

With little warning the brute pinned him to the wall with one hand. His other snaking down to Izaya's hips. "sorry louse. But I just can't wait any damn longer." he whispered in his ear, the hand sliding down to his hips. "I just need you so fucking bad." he gently raised the smaller boy's hips and positioning himself at his entrance.

Izaya let out a sharp breath as he felt shizuo push his large member in, he made sure he went somewhat slow. As much as he seemed to despise the raven, he honestly didn't and the last thing he wanted to do was cause him pain in something that was supposed to be pleasureful.

He let out a whimper of pain as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the fake blonde's size. Sure the stretching he had done had helped somewhat, but the only lube they had was his own spit, not to mention shizuo was definitely above average.

His honey brown gaze was fixed on the future informant, he didn't move at all, giving the raven some time to actually adjust to his size.

"s-shizu-chan. ." he whispered shakily, "yo-you can move."

The pain hadn't completely faded, but it wasn't as intense, besides simply waiting wouldn't do either of them good.

"you sure?" for the first time ever izaya heard his voice have a gentle tone to it, not only that but it was aimed at him.

He blushed faintly and nodded "y-yes, if I wasn't I wouldnt have told you to do so." he snapped. Though most of his mind was clouded with lust, he could still manage a snarky remark.

The blonde rolled his eyes,"don't say I didn't warn you. . ." he muttered.

Suddenly, he picked up a rough and fast pace, moving his own, hard member deep into the smaller's body. He used almost all of his willpower not to, well. Fuck him to death. The feeling of Izaya's walls, hot and tight were almost too much for him. The heat he felt wasn't only coming from izaya but himself. Izaya's eyes flashed open in surprise, unable to keep a surprised and slightly pained moan from escaping his lips. For a moment he forgot about the blonde's incredible strength.

His delicate form clung to the older male as if his life depended on it, his legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. The larger male prested him against the wall as he continued to Pound into him, the rough treatment causing him to dig his nails into his back.

Finally, the painahead faded, leaving izaya in nothing but bliss. The size no longer bugging him. "o-oh fuck!" he snarled lustfully. He dug his nails harder into him, there was no doubt he had drawn blood by now. The Heated moans of passion echoed throughout the bathroom, empty room intensifying the sound,. It was as if the duo had forgotten there was other people beyond the bathroom doors. And actually, they had, that, or they honestly did not give a fuck.

"h-harder!" izaya hissed his command, "f-fuck me harder!" he smirked, his lustful crimson eyes glinting mischievously. He intended to Milk this entire situation for everything it was worth. For all he knew he would never get a chance like this again! A lusty chuckle came from the man, his strong hand now wrapped around Izaya's length, pumping it as hard as he was thrusting. "as you wish." came his Purr of a response.

Izaya screeched in pleasure and slight pain, now pushing his hips back against shizuo's Almost violent and brutal thrusting. Though there was pain involved izaya didn't seem to care, considering he was somewhat of a masochist, it seemed to just to intensify the pleasure.

His body tensed and jerked, the nails digging into the blonde slid down, leaving angry red marks. Bursts of pleasure shot through him, his vision going white as the brute slammed against the bundle of nerves viciously.

"S-SHIZU-" he put himself off with another scream like moan as he slammed against the spot once again. "y-yes!" he hissed,Loving the feeling of the throbbing appendage slamming into him.

The boy whimpered, the pumping hand on his shaft and the cock in his ass were quickly becoming too much for him. Losing almost all of his inhibitions He couldn't help but let words that he would have never spoken flow from his mouth. Words that might later Regret

"f-fuck me shizu-chan!" he snarled in lust, "your cock feels so fucking good.." he whispered,the words startled the blonde, though he didn't seem discouraged,if anything he took it as encouragement. His thrusting slowing down but becoming more powerful. Every other Time he hit the smaller's prostate, making him shriek in pleasure as his entrance was abused.

A shudder passed trough the larger form, sepressing his own lustful moans. He caught himself thinkinghow odd this was

How easy it was to break this young man, with a simple thrusts he could reduce someone as proud and arrogant as izaya to nothing more than a squirming, sweaty and moaning mess.

"s-shizu-chan!" izaya hissed. His eyes glazed over with total lust and passion, "yes. .yes. . " his body was tensed, back arched, his sweaty skin glistening in the sterile like light of the bathroom. "f-fuck me hard." he hissed, his raven hair matted to his forehead. His lustful eyes locked on shizuo's, something popped into his clouded mind. Why didn't shizuo make many sounds?

"s-shizu-c-chan. . " the smaller man panted, eyes trained on him. "I-I. . I. . .want to hear you." he whispered quietly.

Surprisingly the blonde caught himself blushing at the boy's request. "fine." he purred to him, letting out a soft moan. The man shuddered as he felt himself thrust deep into the entrance, his warm and wet wallssqueezing shizuo.

Izaya whimpered softly,He knew very well that's he wouldn't last very long under these circumstance. Though, the brute seemed to pick that much up.

Just like before, he suddenly picked up that brutally hard and fast pace, almost every time he slammed into his prostate. The hand gripping his length continuing to be violated somewhat harshly. Of course it simply added to the pleasure.

A wave of sheer pleasure and bliss engulfed izaya, the feeling wracking every part of his body. It was as if some type of firecracker Went off inside of him, the heat was almost unbearable. The feeling seemed to pulse throughout his body, stemming from his groin and spreading to the other areas of his frail body. he couldn't help but part his lips in a lusty snarl.

His legs twitched and spasmed he was so lost in the moment that he barely felt his own fluids splash to his pale, smooth stomach. The heated liquid almost immediately starting to pool. There was quite a bit, way more than usual. But then again it was to be expected, from being put on the edge do many times.

Slowly the bliss started to fade from his body, leaving a warm feeling.

Not too long after he felt anotherburst of warmth, but this wasn't another orgasm.

Well,

At least not his.

Izaya whined loudly at the feeling of the fluids being depositied deep inside of him. he glanced up at shizuo. His skin was shiny with sweat, hair tossled and messy. His lips parted in a loudish moan. His lustful honey brown eyes stretched wide with obvious Satisfaction. They stared down at him hungrily, taking in the sight of Izaya's matted hair, wet skin and flushed cheeks.

he had his question answered, so that's what his eyes would look like when they ere filled with desire.

As he finished, his eyes closed. The stayed like that for a moment, a tangle of slick,wet limbs. Finally, he pulled out, with it a gush of liquid came out. Earning a gasp from izaya. there was just so much of it.

For a long moment neither of them spoke,the air simply filled with tired pants. After a while izaya sighed, "let me guess. . " he said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. "this never happened?" he asked, not meeting his gaze. As he spoke theses words shizuo was dressing quickly. A smug smirk swam over his face.

"oh Hell no. This totally happened."

The response made him blink and look at him, opening his mouth tosay something, but the now fully dressed teen was heading for the door. He sighed and closed hiS mouth, a faint smile falling over his lips. He had come to a conclusion, maybe this wasn't all just a teenage lust.

Either way, there was one thing he knew for sure, he really couldn't predict what would do next.

And he liked it that way.


End file.
